Flatbed vehicles have many virtues. They can haul heavy and/or oversized goods, such as heavy equipment and machines. In addition, they can haul many smaller items. Further, loading a flatbed is not impeded by the closed sides of a truck design with a rear door.
However, the very virtues of a flatbed can present challenges. For example, when it comes to loading, heavy and/or oversized cargo may be relatively more difficult to secure to the truck, and pose awkward positioning challenges. The same applies where there are many smaller items, which must be restrained from movement. In addition, once goods arrive at their destination they must be unloaded from the flatbed. Doing so can be complicated, arduous, and time-consuming for the staff tasked with unloading.
There is value in giving trained personnel maximum access and flexibility to handle and control goods on a vehicle requiring significant loading or unloading. This includes giving individuals enhanced ease in mounting and dismounting the vehicle, which can be many feet off the ground. The greater the access of personnel, the greater the efficiency, performance and safety of hauling goods.